Reunion Outtakes
by KeepersOfTheNaughtySparkle
Summary: Ever wonder what happened when...Various outtakes from Reunion
1. Jalice: Christmas in Biloxi

**This was written for Melissa (mcc101180) as her winning bid for the Support Stacie Auction, last fall. Thank you so much, sweetie, for your patience and your continued input, we love you!! **

**If you have always wondered what Jasper and Alice were up to when they went to visit Alice's family for Christmas, here's your chance to fins out...**

**Stephenie Meyer owns them all, we just play with them like we did with the toys Santa used to bring us on Christmas morning...**

**

* * *

**

The plane touched down on the runway, and I instantly felt the excitement and anticipation bubbling in my chest. I knew that just on the other side of the terminal my love awaited me. It had been three weeks since I'd seen him, and I was ready to pirouette right into his open arms.

The elderly woman who occupied the seat next to me must have noticed me bouncing in my seat, because she looked at me pointedly and said, "Boyfriend, right?"

I nodded, with a cheesy smile wide across my face, not even attempting to hide my exuberance.

"Yes ma'am," I responded, already feeling my Southern-bred manners creeping back up after so many years of trying to repress them. "Actually, I'm from here originally, and he's finally getting to meet my folks. It's our first Christmas together."

"He must be a good one to have you flailing about in your seat like that," she commented.

"You have no idea just how good he is." I said grinning ear-to-ear just thinking about what exactly he was good at…

I made my way quickly out of the plane, grateful for once that my minute size allowed me to maneuver through the crowd with very little difficulty. I rounded the corner near the baggage claim and spotted his blonde head, tall above the throng of people, and sprinted to him, my heels clicking away against the floor.

"Jazz, baby, I missed you!" I shouted, as I leapt into his arms. He lifted me up easily so I could reach him for a kiss, and I wrapped my arms and legs around him tightly, and squeaked with happiness.

"Sweetie, I missed you too, but you're choking me," Jasper laughed, as I loosened my grip on him. He set me down gently and we laced our fingers together and started across the terminal.

"Ok, before we get going I just want to thank you again. I know I've told you this a million times but my family is really old fashioned. To say I'm the black sheep would be an understatement, even if they didn't know it. Since Daddy has his shotgun out and is making this wedding happen he is going to be in rare form. I think all of the stories I've told you about them will really make sense when you meet them. You're giving up Christmas with your family just so you can be here. I hope you know how much that means to me."

"There is not a single place I would want to be if it meant I couldn't be with you, especially for Christmas. Besides, they can't be that bad….right?"

I tried to stop the eye roll, but he saw it anyway and chuckled at me. He'd just have to see to believe.

We finally retrieved all of my luggage and made our way to the rental car desk. As we approached a perky blond with a cheerleader-like bouncy ponytail gave Jasper the once over. I'm not a crazy psycho bitch, but there is something to be said to checking a guy out discreetly. By the third time she glanced at his crotch I felt that I was well within my girlfriend's rights to stake a little claim.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down towards me, causing him to stop in his tracks and my luggage to fall to the ground. Jasper never missed a beat though, and as soon as my lips were against his he gathered me closer in his now empty hands pulling me firmly against his chest. As my lips parted and I kissed him deeper I could taste the distinct flavor of cinnamon that always let me know he was nervous. Jasper had taken to chewing on cinnamon flavored toothpicks on one of his trips to Virginia, but he only did it when he was worried or nervous about something.

_Poor baby…..he must be scared about meeting Daddy! You should make sure he is good and relaxed before you step into the scene from the Beverly Hillbillies. _

I broke the kiss first, causing Jasper to shake his head at me as I made my way up to the desk.

"Alice Brandon, you are going to be the fucking death of me," I heard him mutter under his breath as I did my best ass shake and made my way to the blond bitch that now had her jaw lying on the counter.

"Reservation for Brandon, please."

"Uh, sure, I'm sorry," she fumbled with her keyboard making sure not to look me directly in my eyes as Jasper gathered up the luggage again and came to rest up against the counter.

"I see you are a Quick-Silver preferred member and have a complimentary upgrade here. I have a cute yellow sports car available."

"Honey, we're in the South, give me an SUV. Don't you know everything's bigger in South?" I asked winking at Jasper.

Once everything was packed away in the shiny black Tahoe, Jasper opened the passenger door and waited.

"What are you doing? You should let me drive since I'm from here."

"Oh Ali, come on you know you're at your best when you're telling me what to do," Jasper laughed as he swatted me on my ass.

"You have a point."

Jasper maneuvered the large vehicle with ease and confidence, much like everything else he seemed to do. Soon we had made our way onto the I-10 and quickly headed towards my childhood home…a little too quickly than I was ready for, actually.

I slowly crossed my legs in my seat, pretending to check my makeup in the mirror on the visor. I watched Jasper from the corner of my eye and saw his gaze trained on my legs, following every movement I made. I readjusted my skirt, but really just hiked it up a few more inches and then proceeded to "stretch my back."

"Alice," he whispered in an almost pained voice, "stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you baby," I purred in his ear as I leaned across the center console and began stroking from his knee to his thigh.

"You wouldn't happen to know any shortcuts to your house, would you Ali? Preferably one that includes a lot of secluded back roads?"

Fifteen minutes later I'd navigated us onto a long dirt road that was encased by dense magnolia trees lining each side. There was no need for words, our eyes said everything. The next couple of weeks were going to be difficult since we weren't used to curbing our healthy appetites and our need for one another was palpable.

Jasper grabbed my side and lifted me over to straddle his lap. I fumbled with the seat controls on the side of the door to push his seat all the way back, as my lips found their mate's in an almost urgent kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I groaned thinking of how talented he was with that part of his body. I opened my mouth to him eagerly and pressed my body against him, feeling how hard he was through his pants.

"Jasper, dear, I can't promise you any sex for the next couple of weeks…but what I can promise is that you will remember _this _for a while," I purred into his ear as I licked at his lobe and began rubbing his growing hard-on through his jeans.

Our clothes were quickly discarded and thrown around the vehicle. As we continued to kiss and grope, Jasper's hands grabbed my ass, raising my bare breasts to his mouth.

_I think it goes without saying, my man loves the T and the A._

His tongue lapped at my nipples, swirling and biting at the sensitive skin as his hands continued to work from my back to my inner thighs. His fingers would slightly graze between my legs with each pass, adding to how wet I already was.

I was pressed so close to his body I could feel him pulsing against me, and couldn't wait any longer. I needed to have him inside me. I untangled my hands from his hair and grabbed his hard dick and positioned it between my legs.

"Well, hello, General," I drawled against his lips as I rubbed the head of his steely shaft between us, spreading my wetness over him. Jasper groaned and lifted his hips, and in a swift movement, filled me completely. I whimpered when he brought his hips back down to the seat, and he gripped my hips to pull me back down to him.

"Fuck, yes…" I moaned as I sank down on him, allowing my head to fall back slightly, and committed the sensation to memory just as I did every time he was inside me. I began to ride him slowly at first using his shoulders to move myself up and down. He soon tired of my slow pace, and met me with his own thrusts as his arms wrapped around my back pulling me impossibly closer to him. Soon we were both grunting and cursing as the sounds of our bodies rubbing against each other and the leather seats filled the air.

"Oh, God," I whimpered against his shoulder as my body contracted around him, pulling him into bliss along with me.

We sat there in one another's arms for a while before Jasper glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "Holy fuck! Alice, we were supposed to be at your house nearly an hour ago."

I looked into his panicked eyes and couldn't help but laugh as he placed me back in my seat and started retrieving his clothes.

"You're right, Daddy and the sheriff go way back. They even belong to the same hunt club." I glanced at him as his eyes widened, unaware that I was picking on him. Daddy and the sheriff were friends, but I was sure that there was so much going on in that house right now that being an hour late wouldn't be a concern.

"I'm just kidding, baby," I said soothingly, placing a hand on Jasper's face. "I love you and they'll love you," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "eventually."

We dressed quickly and started making our way to the house. There was bound to be a shit storm of activity, between the last minute details of the wedding, and the Christmas holiday. My family was huge, and between the two vastly different sides, things had a tendency to become loud, raucous, and occasionally heated. I had no idea what the days ahead would turn out to be like, but I wanted Jasper to be totally prepared.

"Ok, so just a quick little debriefing of things you already know, but would hate for you to forget. My family is very traditional and conservative, so that means no potty mouth, no PDA, and absolutely no alluding to the fact that we've had sex. My dad will hang you in the back yard by your bits and pieces if he so much as sees you ogling my tits." I made my face into a mask of seriousness, stifling the giggles that were threatening to escape. "As far as they're concerned, I am a God-fearing daughter of devout Christian parents. I go to church every Sunday, and I'm waiting for marriage before I allow myself to be deflowered."

He nodded his understanding and I heard him chuckle under his breath, "waiting for marriage."

"Hey, my parents believe what I let them believe, and what they don't know won't hurt them. How would you feel if you were a parent and your daughter was involved in the kind of things we've done? Hmm? Would you want to know?" He didn't answer for a second, so I ran my hand up his thigh and purred "The reunion? The models' dressing room before the show? VIP lounge? Need I go on?"

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want to know. I see your point."

"I know it seems silly for a grown woman to lie to her parents, not to mention make her boyfriend lie too. They're all really nice people, my parents especially. You may actually have some fun. They might be conservative, but things can get a little wild when you mix up both sides of the family. One of Daddy's brothers is a walking redneck stereotype. You sure you're okay with all of this?" I asked.

"So basically, don't touch, don't stand too close to you, and mind my P's and Q's? Awesome, sounds like fun," he teased. "Am I sleeping in the barn too?"

"No, smartass, we don't have a barn. You'll be sleeping in the guest house with a couple of my cousins who are in town. They're a little younger than us, but they're really nice guys."

His face fell as the reality of having to sleep in another bed, and not snuggled up with me, for the duration of our trip really settled in.

"Sweetie, come on, don't pout. I have lots of ideas of how we can get 'alone time', okay? I was a teenager once, remember? I had ways to sneak around my parents, and I bet all of them still work."

His face brightened slightly. "Really? You were sneaking off in the middle of the night to get it on with some horny teenage redneck?" he teased, as his hand wandered up my leg. He sounded like he was joking, but I could sense the underlying curiosity, and a slight hint of adorable possessiveness.

"What I did as a kid is hardly relevant, unless the knowledge I gained could help us out now, don't you think? Like how to sneak out, and how to remain absolutely silent in the throes of a delicious 'O'…" I teased him, hoping to steer the conversation away from my adventurous adolescence, and instead draw his attention back to the two of us, in the here and now.

"Ali, don't worry, I'd really rather not know. I had my own youthful exploits, so I get the idea…but I was thinking more along the lines of how fun it would be to pretend we were horny teenagers who can't keep our hands off of each other."

"Aren't we pretty much already like horny teenagers who can't keep their hands off of each other? Were you not just in the car with me twenty minutes ago? Maybe a few days of no nookie is what we need to regain our focus," I suggested with a straight face.

"What?! A few days? No way. You'd never last, I guarantee it."

"Okay, okay! I admit it, I couldn't do it," I cried, as his fingers traveled just far enough _North_ to make me lose my focus. "I am just as irritated and…_frustrated _as you at the situation, but I promise, I'll make time for us. We just have to play it cool for a little while. This is the Bible Belt honey. It's not like you don't know exactly how Southern families are; put all of your research to use. I am the baby, and still Daddy's little girl. If he knew you and I have been sleeping together, and since the first night we met no less, there could be more than one shotgun wedding this weekend."

"Who ever said somebody would have to _make_ me marry you?" He asked sweetly, before his face became serious. "That's just an expression, right? Does your dad actually have a shotgun lying around?"

"Yes, he does, so please behave," I joked.

We drove in happy silence for the rest of the trip, his hand resting comfortably on my thigh, and my mind going over the plans of the next two weeks.

We pulled into the long driveway, and I heard Jasper gasp loudly when the large house came into view. It seemed obvious by his reaction that I had perhaps overdone it when I played down my family's wealth, but it was something I didn't really feel was necessary to share in daily conversation. Jasper had never pressed for more details, so I never divulged any. His jaw on the floorboard of the car indicated that it might have been better if I'd warned him. "Ali, this looks like old money if I didn't know better. I guess you were the belle-of-the-ball debutante type," he said lovingly.

"Sweetie, I wouldn't exactly say I was your typical debutante. I wasn't your typical anything really…my mom likes to tell people she has one gray hair for every time I went against the grain, and she spends a lot of time at the salon dying her hair, so there you go."

He pulled to the end of the driveway, and parked the car near the standalone garage. The instant we opened the door I smelled the air and all the tension left my body. I may not fit into the traditional Southern mold for what a good girl is, but I was home, and there was truly nothing like it.

A loud squeal erupted from behind me, and I saw my older sister Ashley, with her baby bump just barely beginning to show, running up the walk to us, arms outstretched.

"You're home! Oh my goodness, I missed you so much!" she screeched, squeezing me tightly.

"Yeah, I missed you too! Ashley, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is my knocked-up sister Ashley," I teased, as I placed my hand on her barely noticeable tummy.

She slapped my hand away playfully, "Yeah like you're one to talk Ms. 'please don't tell mom and dad I'm in Cabo instead of summer camp'."

Jasper snorted behind me, clearly appreciating the humor, but letting us have our moment. "Well come on inside you two. Mama and Daddy have been in a tizzy waiting for the two of you! Jasper, my father is just _dying _to meet you."

I laced my fingers into his and he gulped heavily. He may have been a grown man, but he obviously hadn't outgrown the tendency to be nervous around elder males that may or may not try to sterilize him at the mere mention of sex.

We decided to wait to bring our bags in, and followed behind Ashley into the house. I stifled a laugh when Jasper jerked his hand away from mine quickly, when he spotted a tall dark haired man walking quickly towards us.

"Don't worry, that's just my uncle Louis," I whispered. "He's harmless. My dad is shorter and rounder around the middle."

He grimaced, and exhaled deeply, but still seemed slightly on edge.

We could hear raised voices coming from the back of the house where the family room was located, and the scent of my mother's favorite cinnamon candles mixed with fresh Christmas tree wafted down the hall. I pulled Jasper along, excited for him to finally meet my parents.

We stepped through the doorway and were greeted with loud cheers and a cacophony of "hellos".

I made my way directly to the large club chair where my father had risen to hug me.

"Baby girl, you are a sight for sore eyes. I have missed you," my dad said as he hugged me.

"I missed you too Daddy. There's someone I want you to meet," I pulled out of the hug and turned towards Jasper.

"So this is your gentleman? The one you've been raving about on the phone?" he asked, as he gave Jazz the once over.

"Yes it is. Daddy, this is Jasper, Jasper this is my father Royce Allen Brandon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Jasper extended his hand to my father, while my father still eyed him warily.

"Are you employed, son?"

"Yes, Sir, I am gainfully employed."

"Criminal record?"

"No, Sir, I've never had any trouble with the law."

"Do you love my daughter?"

I stared at Jasper's face as he answered. I smiled brightly at him, and he returned the smile.

"I do indeed, Sir. I love her very much."

"Have you been intimate with her?"

I tried not to choke at the question, and my eyes went wide as I waited for Jasper's response. I shook my head as subtly as possible, because at the moment all eyes in the room were on this particular exchange.

"N-no, Sir, we haven't been…um…intimate? We live in different states, so we actually don't get too much time together. We've been maintaining a close relationship through other means."

I couldn't contain the cough this time, because the statement that I'm sure Jasper meant as being totally innocent, made my mind immediately go to the many Skype and phone conversations we'd had that had eventually deteriorated into phone sex.

"What I mean to say is we, um…" Jasper tried to save. "We exchange emails, and we speak frequently on the phone."

My father didn't look too convinced. "Emails and phone calls seem a little impersonal to me, but what do I know. You say you love her, and I know how lovable she is, so I don't doubt you."

My father clapped him on the back, the serious mask falling from his face, and Jasper looked so relieved I had to laugh at him. My father and my uncle resumed a seemingly heated conversation as they made their way into the kitchen where Momma was finishing up dinner.

"I know you warned me about the third degree, but that was brutal," Jasper whispered in my ear before placing a soft kiss just below my earlobe.

"Baby girl," I heard my mom squeal as she pulled the biscuits out of the oven. She wiped her hand on her pristine apron and grabbed me in a tight hug. Instantly, I felt like a little girl again when I took a deep breath of her scent. She always smelled sweet, like apples.

"Oh look at you," she gushed as she pulled me back and looked me over. "You are as pretty as a sunset, sweetie. I made you your favorite for dinner, stewed tomatoes and biscuits."

"You look amazing too. Obviously, it isn't hard to see where I get my style and grace from is it, Jasper?"

I looked over my shoulder and grabbed his hand to pull him over to my mother. "Jasper Cullen, it is my great honor to introduce you to my momma Annabelle Brandon."

Jasper started to extend his hand to her, but before he could, Momma had him enveloped in a hug and kissed his cheek. "Oh, son, I've heard so much about you. I am so glad you decided to spend your holiday with us."

Jasper was quiet for a beat as they ended their hug. He turned back to me and grabbed my hand, "Mrs. Brandon, I can honestly say there isn't another place on earth I'd rather be than here in your home with you and your amazing daughter."

My mother and I both swooned a little, and I could now see why he never had to pay for a meal when he was out at speaking engagements. He just charmed the old ladies right out of a home cooked meal.

"Momma? I'm going to show Jasper out to the guest house, okay?" I called, having been struck with the desire and motivation to sneak off for a few minutes.

"Of course baby girl. I put some fresh linens on his bed and baked some cookies and put them in his room too," she called after us as she winked at Jasper.

"Okay!" I answered. "You, come with me," I purred at Jazz as I grabbed his hand and led him back to the car.

We retrieved our bags quickly, and walked to the rear of the main house, where the small guest house was situated. Calling it small was probably an understatement, since it was easily three times larger than the apartment Bella and I shared in Miami, but sitting next to the main house, it looked pretty tiny.

I pushed the door open, and once again Jasper's mouth dropped open. It was elegantly furnished, all in deep rich colors and dark antique wood.

"Is anyone here?" I shouted, making sure the coast was clear. I assumed it was empty, since everyone was inside getting ready for dinner, but I had to make sure there were no stragglers. After a moment when no response came, I pulled Jasper in and slammed the door.

I attacked him, and he responded eagerly, pawing me through my clothes. He lifted me up again, allowing me to easily wrap my legs around his waist and reach his mouth better. I kissed him deeply, knowing that we might not have many more opportunities for affection over the coming days.

He turned slightly and pinned me between his body and the wall, and hummed with pleasure as I ground my hips into him.

"See what I was saying about 'alone time', baby," I panted as my hands went to his belt buckle.

At that moment I heard a door slam down the hallway, and Jazz practically dropped me in fear.

"Hello?" I yelled down the hallway. "Who's there?"

"Baby Ali, is that you?" came the response, and I recognized the voice immediately.

"Yeah, Tommy, it's me," I answered.

"Awesome! I'll be out in a minute; I just got out of the shower." My cousin called and I heard another door slam.

Jasper sighed heavily beside me, and tried to discreetly adjust himself so it wasn't blatantly obvious that we'd been fooling around. We both exchanged frustrated looks before separating from one another completely. I could already tell my plans of sneaking around might be a little more difficult than I had originally thought.

I showed Jasper to his room, and pointed out where his bathroom would be before we headed back into the house to sit down for dinner. Since the wedding and Christmas were so close together, most of the family was already here.

With over thirty people in the house, you would have thought that Jasper would have gone a bit more unnoticed, but not so much with my family.

With so many people eating dinner, the "kids" had been put at another table, that is, all the kids except Jasper and I. Everyone was very curious about Jasper, though I wasn't sure if it was because he was my boyfriend or a northerner.

Whenever anyone would ask him a question, he always answered with 'Ma'am' and 'Sir'. I noticed the looks my aunts and uncles were giving one another across the table, they liked him. Once he really started getting into the specifics of his job and they saw how much knowledge he had about Southern history, they were positively beaming. Well, everyone except for Daddy.

It wasn't as if Daddy was being rude, but I could tell he hadn't joined the "Jasper Cullen Fan Club" just yet. I knew it had more to do with me than Jasper really; I was the baby of the family and his last unmarried daughter. Even though my parents knew how independent I was, and had my own business, I think there was always a part of them that had hoped I would move back to Mississippi and live near them like the rest of the family had. I think Daddy could see how much I loved Jasper and knew that once I was married and settled, there was about a snowball's chance in Hell I'd move back.

"I love you, Daddy," I smiled and kissed his cheek, taking him by surprise.

"I love you too, Baby Girl," he replied wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in next to him. We sat like that for the rest of the meal while the rest of my family got to know the other most important man in my life.

After dinner we all cleared the table. Jasper insisted on helping us clean up; again awarding him swoons from the rest of the ladies. We went over the plans for the next few days as we dried and put away dishes. Tomorrow I would start the fitting process for my sister and her bridesmaids, as well as some other minute details for which I had taken responsibility. At the end of the week we'd have the bachelor and bachelorette parties, followed by a few chaotic days filled with final fittings before we'd all get up on Christmas Eve and have us a good ol' fashioned shotgun wedding. Only, for this shotgun wedding the bride would wear a couture wedding gown, an Alice original of course. After all the hoopla of the wedding on Christmas Eve, Momma had promised to make it a low key Christmas - just the rest of the family left over from the wedding and a small meal, but I knew that she would never be able to keep herself from making the turkey, honeyed ham, cornbread dressing, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, and about ten different kinds of dessert. I warned Jasper to start making some room in that belly of his for all the eating he was going to be doing the next couple of days.

I offered to let him to join me with all the fittings and errands I had to run during the next week, but he said that my uncle had told him that he would be able to find old news articles that would help with the book he was researching at the library. I hated that he would spend days all alone in a library looking through old books and records, but I knew how much he loved things like that so my guilt eased a little.

That night I was actually thankful for the long day and how incredibly tired I was. I knew it was going to kill me not to sleep in the same bed with Jasper, but hoped that my exhaustion would help out just a little.

"You look sad, baby. What's the matter?" Jasper pulled me against his chest and placed a soft kiss into my hair.

"No, not sad, just exhausted and well…I am not looking forward to sleeping alone."

Jasper groaned above me and the sound immediately brought back all the wonderful sounds he'd made earlier in the car. I pushed away from him quickly because I was two seconds from humping his leg, and we both laughed at our situation.

I walked Jasper through the living room, so he could say good night to everyone before walking him to the front door. I noticed Daddy had followed us into the foyer, so I refrained from anything racier than a good night hug. After I'd shut the door, I noticed Daddy had walked over and made a huge production of re-locking the dead bolt. I shook my head at him and kissed his cheek before heading up the stairs to my lonely bed.

The next week went about as I'd expected. The fittings were torture, Ashley would cry because she said that white made her look fat, and I tried to remind her that she wasn't fat - she was pregnant, and then my mother would start to cry. Most of her bridesmaids were sorority sisters from Tulane and I was sure I was going to strangle them all with my bare hands by the end of the week. After making all of the adjustments to the garments I had brought from the Fall line, and watching the sisters of Kappa Kappa Gamma consume about six bottles of champagne in their mimosas, I was ready to throw Ashley and her groom-to-be, Jonathan, in the car and head to Vegas to save them from this hell.

On my way over to the caterer, on Friday, I texted Jasper just to make sure he was ok and that he'd had lunch. After chewing the caterer out for trying to pass imitation crab off as the real thing in the crab dip, I headed over to the florist to make sure they weren't ripping off Momma and Daddy and shoving some carnations or baby's breath anywhere in there as filler. Then I had one more stop I needed to make before I could go home and round up the sloppy drunk Kappa Kappa Gamma girls and one very sullen bride for her "last night of freedom".

When I realized the cake shop was just two blocks from the library I made a quick u-turn, enjoying the way Momma's new Mercedes handled. I pulled into the parking lot of the large brick building and laughed to myself at all the times I had used this exact location as my alibi when I was really sneaking off somewhere else.

I checked my makeup, hopped out of the car, and headed inside. I started toward the back of the library, pretty sure that he'd be in the archive room since that's where they kept all of the old news articles and any historical documents.

"_Alice_…Alice Brandon, is that you?" I heard an annoying voice drawl out behind me.

_Jennifer Peterson. Oh. Fuck. No!_

I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face as my hands involuntarily balled up at my sides.

"Jennifer, how are you?" I asked turning around.

"Well, considering there is one hot piece of ass back in the archive room right now, I'd say I was doing very well," she said to me as she wiggled her eyebrows at the end of her statement.

_Are there video cameras in libraries? What if I shove her in the book return slot? Is that a federal offense since it's in a library?_

"Really, I might have to pop over there and see then," I said, playing with her like the little mouse she was.

"No offense sweetie, but he didn't even look at my boobs even though they were clearly out for him to see. I don't think you'd have much of a chance with him if he wasn't all over me. I kept asking him if he needed any help and he just said he was here for some research. I am going to wait till he's done and then bring out the big guns. I'm getting that man's number by the end of the day."

"So, what you're saying is you think you can get his number before I could?" I asked feeling the anger begin to boil up in me.

"Yeah, essentially, I guess I am." Jennifer smiled at me and I could see the red lipstick on the front of her teeth.

"Care to make it interesting, say a hundred bucks?" I challenged.

"Deal," she responded and we shook on it.

I sauntered towards the back, past the many shelves of books and stopped right at the threshold of the room. Jasper's eyes looked up from the huge book in front of him and as soon as he saw me standing there a huge smile broke out across his face. I could see he was about to stand up to greet me, but I discreetly held up a finger to him so he'd stay put. He looked at me questioningly, but didn't move from his seat.

I walked towards the large table that had books and papers scattered all over it and glanced at the large window behind Jasper's head, ensuring Jennifer was spying in the room. I didn't lean down to kiss him or even hug him once I got there, but just asked him about his day and everything that he'd found. He got very animated as he told me about all of the amazing things he'd discovered for his book.

After we'd talked for about five minutes I leaned down and hugged him telling him how much I had missed him. He reciprocated immediately and within a second his mouth was on mine. We had both missed each other so much and I could feel the urgency in his kisses and I allowed my hands to weave into his soft hair. I broke our kiss, causing Jasper to pull me back to him and whine into my shoulder.

"Just one second, I want to lower the shade over on the window and shut the door."

With the prospect of some additional privacy he quickly released me and I walked to the window. I grabbed the white roll down shade with both hands and looked Jennifer directly in the eye. I smiled an angelic smile and watched her face twist up in pure hatred as I lowered the shade blocking her view. I quickly shut the door as well, and returned to Jasper.

"I heard you resisted temptation today." I purred into his ear as I straddled his lap.

"Baby, nothing is tempting if it's not you."

"Jasper, you are too good to be true. I think you deserve a little reward." I kissed my way down his neck, and continued until I slid from his lap and my face rested on his knees. He eyed the door warily and I shook my head for him not to worry.

I knew that Jennifer had always considered herself a ten, even though she was a seven and a half at best, and her pride would have been way too bruised to ever think of coming in here. I worked Jasper's pants down just enough so I could pull his hard cock out his boxers.

Five minutes and a thoroughly rewarded Jasper later, I was gathering all of his research up for him while he gave me a lazy grin.

"When you said we'd find time to be alone, I never thought you meant in a library. That was hot…even for us."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him up to his feet and guided us out towards the front door. Jennifer wouldn't even meet my eyes when I stopped at the front desk and I rang the bell sitting on the counter.

"You can keep your money sugar; I've got the best reward right here." I smiled sweetly as I turned on my heel.

As we walked out into the brisk December afternoon Jasper looked at me for a moment before laughing, "Do I even want to know?"

"Nope," I answered kissing him on the nose. "Just leave the rental here we'll take Momma's car. Now come on we have some cake to eat."

The rest of the day sped by and soon Jasper and I were both back at my parents' house getting ready for an evening out "partying". I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been jealous of Jasper. I knew my evening would be disastrous with Ashley's airhead friends. I gladly would have endured whatever awful strip club the boys were going to so I could get out of it.

As I'd expected, the whore-triplets were smashed before we'd even finished dinner and Ashley moped into her ginger ale. By the time we'd finished I could see that she was miserable and suggested we cut the night short. The rest of the girls whined so I told them to go on their own, I was taking my pregnant sister home.

We were both quiet in the beginning of the car ride, Ashley fiddled with the radio.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked looking at her from the corner of my eye.

"Sure." She sat back in her seat, looking far more serious than I'd expected.

"Is this what you want…like really want to be doing?"

She was quiet for a beat before putting her hands on her stomach and looking at the window. "Yes, it is what I want. It isn't exactly the way I would have planned it, but I love Jonathan and always knew we were going to end up married."

I nodded my head looking at the road, satisfied with her answer.

"What about you baby sister? Are you happy?"

I thought about her question for a minute trying to find a way to really articulate just how happy I was.

"More than I can even say," I replied, feeling lacking but hoping she understood.

"Well that must be a lot, God knows you can run that mouth of yours." She laughed and grabbed my hand across the console.

Once I got us home I found some of Momma's leftover biscuits and some of her strawberry preserves and made us a quick snack. I finally persuaded Ashley to get in bed, even though she protested that she was wide awake. I had to continue to remind her that she was carrying my _niece_, and needed her rest.

After I had the bride-to-be tucked into bed I went out to the guest house, sure the guys hadn't gotten back yet, and slipped into Jasper's room. I laid down on the bed for a minute snuggling into his pillow, then I grabbed the notepad next to his bed and jotted a quick note.

_You make me happier than I could ever explain._

_I love you, _

_Alice XOXO_

I reluctantly left his bed, knowing Daddy would surely string him up if he found us sleeping together. Just the thought of everything we had to do tomorrow already had me exhausted, so after checking on the final dress alterations I needed to make in the morning, I was in bed and asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next few days passed in a blur of last minute errands. Before I knew it Christmas Eve had arrived and I hadn't been able to find any _alone_ time with Jasper since the library tête-à-tête. Between the chaos of flowers, tulle, and tears, I hadn't even had the pleasure of a hasty hello, so the first time I had even gotten to see Jasper was when I was walking down the aisle. I knew I should have been looking straight ahead, but the way his warm eyes stared at me as I walked past him caused my heart to do somersaults. All I could think about was him standing at the other end of the aisle watching me walk towards him in a white dress.

By the time we finally made it to the reception I was positively aching to touch him. After the band had announced all of our names and the first dances had finished, I left my seat to seek out Jasper.

I found him discussing the benefits of island forts opposed to inland forts during the Civil War with my uncle and I stood back to watch for a moment before I interrupted.

"Sorry, Uncle Bill, I need to steal my boyfriend," I sang as I grabbed Jasper's elbow pulling him towards the bar.

"I missed you," I pouted into his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"God, I've missed you too. Watching you all day long has been complete fucking torture." He ground out pulling me closer to him to show me exactly what he meant.

"Down boy," I chided, "we still have dinner, toasts, cake cutting, and some bouquet catching to get through."

"Make sure to throw some elbows, baby, I want to see you holding those flowers." Jasper winked down at me before breaking our hug.

Before we could sneak off to a supply closet, Jasper stepped back from me and his body stiffened slightly. I knew even without looking that Daddy had to be standing behind me.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, his voice low and kind.

"I'd love to." I smiled at Jasper and took my father's outstretched hand. We moved along the dance floor just as we had at all of our Daddy Daughter dances from so many years ago. My chest tightened slightly knowing I'd be leaving again in a few days. As happy as I was to have gotten out of this small town and do what I loved, I missed my family so much sometimes it made me ache. As if being able to read my mind Daddy whispered in my ear, "Do you know how much I love you?" I sniffed back a tear that was now threatening to spill over as I waited for the answer to this all too familiar question. "A bushel, and a peck, and a hug around the neck," he continued, hugging me closely to him and kissing my temple.

We finished our dance and Daddy walked me over to Jasper. "I haven't seen the two of you out there yet," he boomed, slapping Jasper on the back. I smiled at my father, knowing what he was really saying. He accepted Jasper, and this was his way of telling me how much he liked him without actually saying it.

Jasper and I drank and danced the rest of the night away. For a shotgun wedding it had really turned out to be a beautiful affair, even though Jonathan had insisted on giving beer coozies as one of the wedding favors. True to my word, when Ashley threw the bouquet I was front and center with elbows at the ready, though I didn't even need them because she threw it directly at me. I jumped up and down and couldn't help but laugh as her friends gave me the stink eye.

I ran back to Jasper and jumped in his arms waving my victory around. I noticed Momma and Daddy watching us smiling, and for the first time since I'd been home I thought it might be safe to give Jasper a kiss in front of them…a chaste kiss of course.

Soon we were all outside with our sparklers lit as the Bride and Groom made their way out of the building, promising to be at Christmas dinner tomorrow before leaving on their honeymoon. All the anxiety and nerves I had seen on Ashley's face the night before had been replaced with a genuine smile that made me so happy for my big sister.

After helping with a few of the loose ends, Jasper and I both excused ourselves as the rest of the family was still drinking and talking. Jasper and I quickly made it back to my parents' house and we unloaded the presents and the top tier of my sister's wedding cake.

Once the presents and cake had been put away, I led Jasper into Daddy's study so we could break into his good bourbon. I quickly poured us two generous glasses of Evan Williams on the rocks and brought the drink over to Jasper. He was leaning against the doorframe of the study, and as I handed him the glass he motioned for me to look above us. Hanging right above our heads was mistletoe.

"Well, we all know what a traditional girl I am," I teased leaning closer to his face. Jasper closed the distance and I felt his soft lips molding to mine and my body responded immediately. His tongue was in my mouth causing me to moan as he turned my head, deepening our kiss even further. My free hand wove into his hair and I bit his lip gently. His free hand grabbed my thigh and wrapped it around his. He ground into my body as we licked and sucked at each other's mouths, whimpering and moaning at the sensations coursing through us.

Right as Jasper's hand touched the edge of my lace underwear I heard the undeniable rumble of my cousin's F-150 outside.

"God damnit, mother fucking cock sucking son of a bitch," I seethed as I rested my head on Jasper's chest, trying to ease my rapid breathing.

"Oh you sweet talker," Jasper teased as he took a step back and started to make his way back to the kitchen, waiting for me to follow.

Soon the entire family had returned to the house, and Momma requested that we all gather around the Christmas tree so we could open one present, as was tradition in our home. Everyone received red and green gingham flannel pajamas, even Jasper, and as usual we were instructed to have them on when we came down to open presents in the morning.

Jasper and I both said good night wishing each other a Merry Christmas since it was now almost one o'clock in the morning. I quickly discarded my maid of honor dress and slipped into the new pajamas Momma had given us. I set my alarm for six a.m., knowing that everyone would still be too tired from this evening's events to getup too early.

When my cell phone alarm went off I practically jumped out of bed. I was so excited to give Jasper his Christmas present I couldn't wait another second. I grabbed the large wrapped box from my closet that contained a leather bound book I'd been dying to share with him for nearly a month. I wiggled into my jacket and grabbed a blanket to take with me.

I stopped in the kitchen making a thermos of hot chocolate and grabbed some of Momma's biscuits and apple butter, too. I slipped out of the house as quietly as I could and made my way to the guest house. I knew it would look bad if anyone caught me, but this was mine and Jazz's first Christmas together, and they could go fuck themselves if they thought I didn't want to spend some time alone with him.

I made it into his room, managing not to wake anyone else along the way, and nearly "awwwed" out loud when my eyes fell on his bed. He was green and red clad just as I was, but his shirt was twisted all around and one pant leg was up past his calf. He was gripping the pillow to his chest and had the most adorable pout to his full lips.

Gingerly, I sat down on the bed, not wanting to startle him. He had told me a lot of stories about how he and Edward used to torment each other with pranks as kids, and I could only imagine he would be on high alert sharing a house with a bunch of guys these past few days. I stroked his hair gently whispering his name. He started to rub his face back and forth into the pillow, and I whispered his name a little louder. One eye opened and as he tried to figure out what was going on. As soon as he saw me his face broke out in a huge smile and he grabbed me around the waist pulling me down against him.

"Merry Christmas," I cooed while he spooned in behind me, nuzzling his face into the back of my neck.

"Muhery Chiztmes," he mumbled.

We laid there for a few minutes and I knew if I didn't get us up soon, we'd fall asleep and probably have Daddy find us cozied up in Jasper's bed.

"Come on sleepy head, I want to give you your gift."

"No," he whined gripping me tighter, "I already have my gift right here."

"As sweet as that is baby, if Daddy finds us like this he might not be so easily impressed."

Without any more arguing Jasper sat up and was soon in his suitcase retrieving a wrapped box. I told him to grab a coat since I was going to lead us outside towards the back of the property.

As soon as I saw it, all the sunny afternoons came rushing back. The large weeping willow tree with the iron bench that overlooked the large pond still looked exactly like it had when I was growing up. I had spent so many hours here sketching outfits, daydreaming….making out.

"It's right out of a movie," Jasper breathed as we both marveled at the early morning sun filtering through the long branches of the tree.

I sat down on the bench and motioned for him to join me. I covered us with the blanket and unwrapped the little picnic I had brought along as well. We ate in silence enjoying the sunrise and each other's company. Jasper's hand stroked my hair the entire time and I knew instinctively this was the best Christmas I had ever had. It didn't matter what kind of gifts I received, they would never hold a candle to this moment.

"So would you like your gift?" I asked, being the first to break the silence.

"I told you, I already got it."

I rolled my eyes at him before handing him the wrapped box. He tested the weight in his hand and shook it lightly as he tried to figure out what was inside.

"Oh geez, just open it," I said pretending to have lost my patience.

He slowly unwrapped the gift and pulled the large album out of the box. He ran his hands over the worn leather, appreciating the detailed work. He slowly opened the first page and I heard him gasp. My stomach clenched, worried it had been a stupid idea, but then I saw his eyes and knew I had made the right choice.

"This is amazing, baby," he nearly whispered as he turned the pages slowly looking at the pictures on each page.

After Thanksgiving I had asked one of the photographers we use for some of our advertising if he would feel comfortable doing some boudoir type photos of me. Jasper would always comment on how women's beauty was viewed differently through the years. It had given me an idea to take some of the different eras and do a photo shoot for him.

The first few photos were of the late 1800's and I had made a simple white corset that laced up the front and white modest underwear. It was by far one of the tamest things I had ever worn to the bedroom, but Jasper looked at the pictures as if they were the sexiest things he had ever seen.

The next were of me in a soft linen teddy that had light pink silk straps at the top. The material was sheer, and you could see the outline of my body and breasts, but it was as if there was a light blur across my body. As I had done research about all of the clothing, it had struck me just how sexy the undergarments really were. Even with all of the many layers they would wear on top, underneath always seemed to have such an erotic tone.

As he made it to my photos of the 1920's flapper pink chiffon teddy, he was nearly salivating. This had been one of my favorite ones to pose in. The short hair and the body styles of that time fit my personality perfectly. There was lace and embroidery, as well as cute pink bows on the legs that were slit up the sides almost to my waist. I had slicked my hair down and had a long strand of pearls around me neck as I stood by the bed giving my best coquettish smile.

Of course I had the most fun doing the 40's and 50's. I had gone all out with the pin up looks, really channeling some Vargas poses. My favorite had been the one I had taken in the kitchen, because Jasper knew how much I hated cooking. I was sitting on the kitchen counter with a mixing bowl licking chocolate cake batter off a spatula. I had made a bright satin bustier with a ruffled neckline and bow at the center. I had made a matching pair of ruffled knickers, and had attached the garters on the bustier to a pair of sheer black hose that had seams running up the back of my legs.

Jasper moaned and bit his knuckle as he looked at these. "So, you are going to cook for me when we get home right?"

I smiled at him as he continued to look through the book. As he made it to the last photo he pulled the large album closer to his face. For the last picture I had taken off all of my makeup and did nothing to my hair. I was wearing Jasper's blue button up shirt that I had stolen from him the first night we had spent together after leaving Edward and Bella's high school reunion. I was lying on the white sheets of my bed, making no seductive faces, just smiling at the camera thinking about Jasper.

"God, Ali, this is the most beautiful and sexy picture I have ever seen," he whispered into my hair. "You are always amazing, but this is my favorite way to see you, because I know I'm the only one who gets to."

He closed the book and pulled me across his lap. I kissed him on the cheek and rested my head on his shoulder enjoying the moment.

"My turn," he said happily as he held me safely against him while he reached down to pick up the present. He handed me the large rectangular package that was wrapped in red and gold paper and had a beautiful bow tied around it.

"Who wrapped this for you?" I teased as I started to undo the bow.

"Your mom, she saw me trying to wrap it the other night when she came in to check on all of us in the guest house and took pity on me. "

"She likes you, you know, and my dad doesn't hate you so much either."

"That's what I was hoping for," he replied as I finished unwrapping the paper. I looked down at the worn red book in my hand. It was obvious at first glance it was old, the words on the front were faded and there were creases all along the cover. I thumbed through the first couple of pages marveling at the dates at the top of each page, the earliest being November 18, 1864.

I looked up at Jasper trying to figure out what it was. He smiled at me before explaining. "When I was in Georgia, during one of my speaking engagements, I had gone into this tiny book store right outside of Macon. It had a ton of old books, even family photo albums and things like that. I had just started to do research for this book I'm working on and I ran across this journal. I read a few pages in the store and knew I had to buy it."

I continued thumbing through the journal as he spoke, words like "miss him" and "need him" kept jumping off the page over and over again. I looked up to meet Jasper's eyes encouraging him to finish.

"Well, I want you to read this on your own, this journal was from a seventeen year old girl right outside of Atlanta who fell in love with a young solider. They only had a few days together before he left to fight in the Civil War, and she wrote to him almost every day in this journal. He was away until the war ended and didn't come back until the following April. He hadn't been sure if she would wait for him, but when he came home she gave him the journal to show him how much she had loved and missed him. The last couple of entries are sporadic, but she talks about their marriage and a baby. This book is really like their love story."

I was overcome with emotion; it was so sweet and beautiful. I thought being away from Jasper was hard, and to think here this seventeen year old girl had been able to do it. Before I could say anything, he reached behind the book in my hand and pulled out a dark leather journal with a beautiful sunburst embossed on the cover. He stroked my hand a moment before he pulled his away so I could open the book in front of me.

I opened it to the middle and noticed all of the pages were blank as I quickly thumbed through it. Well, all the pages, except for the first one. On the first page at the top right corner I saw a date.

_8/21/09_

It was the first night Jasper and I had met at the reunion. Then I looked at the inside cover of the book, and I saw the inscription.

"_This is for our love story, so one day someone will find it and learn how to love."_

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer and I wrapped my arms around him, nearly sobbing in his neck. "I love you so much," was all I was able to manage as I sat there in his lap knowing that from this Christmas forward each one would be even better than the last since I had him in my life.


	2. I Want you To Want Me

**Today is a special day. It is a day where we can show you our readers how much we truly appreciate your support of our stories. Whether you read and review faithfully, or just read we can see your love in our stats, we can see that you are out there reading, and we thank you.**

**To show our appreciation for your continued support Meg, aka SnozzberryFaery, has whipped up this little outtake for your reading enjoyment. We hope you enjoy it as much as she had fun writing it for you.**

**Thank you all so very much for reading our story! **

**Love all around,**

**Katie, Meg, and Trin your grateful naughtysparklers**

**Stephenie Meyer owns it, we just take them way back…**

**

* * *

  
**

**HS Pre-Grad Party Outtake**** – I Want You To Want Me**

**(****BPOV ****)**

_Dear Lord, those green eyes, and those adorable glasses…battered jeans that hug him in all the most spectacular places…what I wouldn't give to be that flannel, all wrapped around his chest and arms…and that sexy voice lights inferno-like fires down below every time he—_

"So, Bella are you going?" a very _un_-sexy voice asked close to my ear, distracting me from my task of ogling Edward shamelessly from across the room.

I shook the indecent thoughts from my head and reminded myself where I was. _English class. Right_. I turned and found myself looking into eyes that were a dull blue – not vibrant green – and an expectant face that was tinged with slight annoyance. _He must have noticed where I was looking_. I wasn't exactly discreet, but I usually banked on his below-average intelligence, and the fact that he was hopelessly unobservant.

"I'm sorry, what? Am I going where?"

"Gosh Bella, if I didn't know better I'd think you were totally ignoring me," he spat petulantly. "Lauren's party tonight? Ring a bell? You told me you'd let me know, and I still haven't gotten an answer yet. Do you want me to pick you up?" Mike asked, and continued to disgust me thoroughly by trailing his finger up and down my arm suggestively. "I can come by early, if you want. Your dad works late tonight, doesn't he?"

I resisted the urge to shudder visibly. He had become unbearably more persistent as we neared graduation, and he obviously was under some perverse delusion that we would be commemorating our exit from high school with a sweaty roll in my bed. On that point he would be very _very_ mistaken, because that was _never fucking happening._ It was kind of sad, actually, because he wasn't always so revolting. He really used to be nice, and sweet, and safe, but I think almost two years of sexual deprivation had clouded his mind and turned him into a total sleaze.

It clearly annoyed my long-term-but-not-long-in-any-other-department boyfriend that I still hadn't let him in my pants, but I simply couldn't justify giving up my virginity to someone whose idea of a romantic date is dinner at the local pizzeria and groping me in the backseat of his car in said pizzeria's parking lot. Then there was the entirely separate fact that I wouldn't let myself get close to Mike like that when my heart was already someone else's, even if that someone else didn't exactly know it…yet.

"You know Mike, I think I need to give it some more thought. Will you meet me in the quad after last period? I have something I need to talk to you about." I smiled at him with all the sweetness I could manage, mostly to insure he would actually show up. I was going to do what I should have done so long ago. I was going to the party, but hopefully it wouldn't be with Mike's lame ass. Some might call me cold hearted for allowing things to continue with Mike when I didn't have feelings for him, but they would never really understand my reasoning, no matter how I explained it. I simply preferred the safety of a consistently unsurprising relationship to one that I was emotionally invested in and could potentially break my heart. I'd never had the guts to put my heart out there, because the possibility of my love being unrequited was far too terrifying.

But high school was coming to an end, and I knew that the object of my secret adoration would be moving away for college, leaving me so little time left with him.

It was time for me to stop being a pansy-ass and grow some courage. I was going to ditch the dead weight and go after what I wanted.

I was going to finally tell Edward how I felt about him.

--

Biology with Edward brightened my day considerably. It was the one class I had with Edward that Mike wasn't in. I kept my eyes from lingering on his mouth or hands for too long, like I'd normally do, and instead focused on getting my classwork done. If I let myself think too much about what I was planning later I would end up never going through with it.

_Wait, is he even going to the party? You might wanna make sure, before you get too excited, smarty._

"So, Edward, are you going to the party tonight?" I asked. I hoped I sounded nonchalant, and not desperate.

"Well, I wasn't exactly invited Bella. It's not really my scene. Besides, I think your boyfriend would dislike my presence, don't you?" He frowned, and his eyes darkened slightly at the mention of Mike. He nervously pushed his glasses up his nose. I couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry about him, and _I'm _inviting you. I'd like it if you'd go. I'll be there. We can hang out. I figured maybe I should make an appearance at at least _one _of these things, and I'd like it if you were there too. Please? Will you go?" I batted my eyelashes at him and poured it on thick. I wasn't entirely sure my efforts would work on him, but I saw a suppressed smile on his lips.

"Okay Bella. If you want me to, I'll go."

I did a little internal fist-pump at the news, but kept my face even and nodded at him.

"Cool. I think it'll be fun," I said calmly, but was doing a happy dance in my head.

It was all I could do to not stare at him for the rest of class. I felt like an obvious dork, like he could see right into my brain and read every thought, but I also sort of wished he could.

--

The rest of the afternoon dragged, and I was wrapped up in my own thoughts. The fuckery that was my relationship with Mike had gone on far too long, and it was time to do what was right for _me. _I was supposed to be leaving in just under a month, and if that was all the time I may get with Edward before he left for Dartmouth, I wanted to take advantage of every moment.

After the final bell rang I dragged my feet getting packed up and ready to go, because I knew Mike would be waiting for me, and I also knew what was coming.

The afternoon rain had finally let up, and as I exited the building I saw Mike leaning against a damp picnic table just outside the doors. His face lit up a little, and he smiled when he spotted me. It made me feel just a little bad for what I was about to do, but at the same time, he had never really understood the shallow, superficial nature of our pairing. He had always felt more for me than I ever did for him, and while I knew I had led him on to an extent, he'd never really asked me how I felt about him. He simply believed what he wanted to believe, and I let him.

_Because you're saving the nookie for a certain green-eyed someone else, and you're too much of a chicken-shit to just admit it._

I tried to muster a smile in return, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar shock of unruly auburn hair in the distance, and a glint of silver as Edward opened his car door and slid inside. I wanted so badly to turn and look, wave, _something, _but I knew I'd be seeing him at the party later, so the pleasantries would have to wait till then. I just needed to get through the next few minutes.

As confidently as possible, I strolled over to where Mike stood, and dropped my bag on the table top.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, baby? I hope it's what I think it is," he said, as he grinned at me sleazily and tried to give me bedroom eyes. Too bad he didn't know he just looked really constipated.

"Um…I'm not sure what you think it is, but I can almost guarantee you're _way _off. Look Mike, I—"

"Baby, it's cool. I totally understand that you're nervous, but I promise I'll make it good for you. I'll even get some candles and stuff for your room so it can be romantic. Doesn't that sound nice?" He grabbed my hand and stroked it between his.

"Mike, I—"

"You look so pretty today, baby. It makes me wanna do bad things with you. Don't you wanna be alone with me later?"

"Listen, I—"

"We can spend a little _time together_, then go over to Lauren's and get all fuckered up. Sounds like fun to me," he said in a low voice, then kissed and gently licked the back of my hand.

_Don't puke in your mouth, don't puke in your mouth, think Edward, think nice thoughts…does he actually think this nasty shit is sexy?_

"Mike!" I shouted, getting his attention. I looked him directly in the eyes, and took a cautious step back from him, removing my hand from his sweaty paws. "We need to have a little chat, and it's really important, so can you just listen to me for a second?"

"Sure babycakes. I'm all ears. Hit me." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me me with mock rapt attention. He had no idea how literally I wanted to take his words and punch him right in the gullet.

_Don't tempt me shithead. You deserve at least one good wallop to the head for every time you "accidentally" grabbed my tit in front of my father, among other things._

"Listen Mike, I know we've been going out for a while, and I know you have feelings for me—"

"You bet I do Belly-button. I have all kinds of _feelings _for you."

"Ugh! Will you shut the fuck up and listen! This isn't working. I'm not doing this with you anymore. I'm sick of it. It's been going on for too long, and it's time it stopped. I don't think we should go out anymore, Mike."

He blinked dumbly at me a few times, then scratched his head like the words just hadn't sunk in.

"So, you _don't _want to go to the party tonight? Did you want me to come over instead? We can skip the party, it's cool. I can gank some Vitamin R from my Dad's stash and bring it over. We can have our own party."

_Oh. My. Fuck…he has to be the most thick-skulled person on the planet._

"No, Jesus! Please listen to me. I don't want you to come over! I don't want to do _anything _with you, especially anything involving us being alone. Look, I'm moving soon, and it's time that you and I go our separate ways. This isn't working out, and it hasn't been for a long time. We're done, Mike. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Oh, babe. I think I know what's going on here. Are you getting cold feet? I hear it's totally normal for girls to freak out a little before they get their V-card stamped. Are you nervous because we're getting so close? I mean, we both know you aren't really going to move away and leave me behind after you get a taste of the Newt-juice. Let's not kid ourselves."

_Oh god, I'm gonna puke in my mouth again._

"Mike, I'm gonna try and be as clear as I can. You are a very nice guy…"

_LIAR!_

"…and we've had some fun times…"

_MORE LIES!_

"…but it's time we move on to other things. I'm moving to Florida, and your parents need you at the store, so we'll be doing completely different things, and going in opposite directions. It will never work."

_Finally, something resembling the truth. Bravo, lady._

"Aww, sweetcheeks, are you dumping me? Nahhh. You couldn't possibly be...could you?"

I shuffled my feet and averted my gaze, wanting to be clear, but not cruel.

"Mike, we're done. Over. Kaput. I'm sorry, but this is the end of the road for us. There's just no point in prolonging something that isn't meant to be. I'm really sorry."

I thought I saw the understanding finally flash over his face briefly, but it was quickly replaced with a mixture of disbelief and irritation.

"Wait, you can't dump me! We've been together for too long, and you've taunted me with the goods too many times to not finally deliver. What the fuck?"

"How about I say 'what the fuck' back to you Mike? You think I _owe you _or something? Listen to yourself for two seconds. You sound like a complete prick."

"A prick? Really? Well you haven't minded me all this time, now have you? Why the sudden change? Oh, let me guess. It wouldn't have something to do with Cullen, would it? I've seen you looking at him, Belly-button. I don't get it. Like that dork has anything I don't."

I stifled a laugh, partly because he didn't realize the utter falsehood of his statement. Edward had _so much _that Mike just _lacked_.

"Cullen is a loser, Belly. He's a geek who probably will never see a naked chick in his life, and he probably wouldn't know what to do with her if he did. You can't possibly want to lower yourself to his level, especially after you've been with someone as awesome as me. We're amazing together, and Cullen just can't measure up."

His comments finally went too far, and I wasn't going to allow him to talk shit about someone I cared so much about.

"Shut the fuck up, Mike. You don't know what you're talking about. Edward is a nice guy, and I'm not surprised you don't know what one looks like when you see one. He's an awesome friend, incredibly sweet, and any girl would be lucky to have him."

He let out a laugh that was both totally inappropriate for the situation, and strangely disturbing.

"You're funny babycakes, you know that? Did Crowley put you up to this? You really had me going. For a minute I was really convinced you were serious. That is, until you went off the deep end with all the _'oh, Cullen is great, blah, blah, blah'._" He continued to laugh, and pushed off the table, leaning in towards me. "I'll see you tonight at the party, okay? We can skip the pre-party festivities if you want, and I'll meet you there."

_K__!!!!!!!! Fucking moron still doesn't get it!_

"Mike, really--"

"Bye, babe. I'll see you later."

He backed away from me, pushing his earbuds into his ears as he walked, effectively ending the conversation, and frustrating me to no end.

_Well, i guess he'll eventually figure it out when you're no longer talking to him or letting him touch you, right?_

Something told me it wasn't going to be that simple.

--

After school I wasted time doing some research for a report, answering emails, doing laundry...pretty much anything I could do to make time move faster. I ate a Hot Pocket for dinner, and watched a couple episodes of Real World, all the while staring at the clock and willing the minutes to tick by. The party was supposed to start around eight o'clock, and when the clock hit seven-fifteen I darted up to take a shower and start getting ready.

I was ordinarily not interested much in what I wore--God knew I was no fashionista--but as I tore every item of clothing I owned from my small closet, you'd think I was trying to get ready for the Oscars. I knew I didn't have anything to prove, but I figured at the very least that thinking I looked good would help boost my confidence.

_What I wouldn't give for a friend that had a clue about this stuff._

I finally settled on my most comfortable jeans, a cute pair of checkered Vans, and a royal blue top I knew Edward liked, because every time I wore it he looked at me just a _little _bit longer.

I took the time to flat-iron my hair and put on a little make-up, and by the time I was done I was pretty satisfied with how I looked.

I grabbed my purse and keys, and bounded down the stairs, nearly knocking into Charlie on his way up.

"Dad! I thought you were working the late shift tonight. You scared me."

_Too bad I didn't actually have Mike come over after all. Charlie seeing a boy in his house unexpectedly might have gotten Mike tased at the very least, and it's amazing how amusing that sounds. Probably far more than is healthy._

"Nope. Got off work a little early. I got the new deputy to work the late shift. What good is it being Chief if I can't pull rank once in a while? I'm just gonna go change. Wanna get some dinner at the diner?"

I didn't want to leave him hanging, but I had far more important things to attend to than another diner meal with Dad. I knew he missed me, and I definitely hoped he hadn't gotten off work early just to have dinner with me only for me to ditch him, but if I didn't get to that party and lay my heart on the table I might never have another opportunity. Edward was waiting for me, and Charlie would just have to understand.

"Dad, I'd love to, but there's this thing...like, a pre-graduation party thing...at the Mallory's house. I know I didn't ask if it was okay, but it's the last party of the year--"

"Bella, you don't have to dance around it. It's Friday night, you're about to be done with high school, and you've never given me a reason to think you'd be up to no good.I understand if you want to go out with your friends. Just be careful, be smart, and be home by one. I'll see you in the morning."

He continued up the stairs, unclipping his gun belt on the way, without turning back around. I hadn't expected him to object, but I also hadn't expected him to be so approving.

"Okay, thanks. See you in the morning. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Bells," I heard him call from inside his room.

I grabbed a Diet Pepsi from the fridge and ran for my truck, unable to wait even a minute longer.

The Mallory's lived on the other side of town, but with Forks being so small it took less than five minutes to get to the house. Even if I hadn't known where there house was, I probably could have followed the ridiculously loud sound of bass-driven music coming from inside. Definitely not what I would have chosen, but no one ever said my classmates had good taste in music.

I spotted Edward's silver Volvo on the opposite side of the street a ways down, and I tried to park close. There were cars parked at every angle all up and down the street, and if I wasn't careful, I'd end up boxed in and stuck. If things didn't go well, I wanted an easy exit.

There were people milling around on the lawn and in the driveway, and the grass was already littered with red plastic Solo cups and various bits of trash.

_I bet Mrs. Mallory will really love that, knowing how anal she is about what the neighbors think. It sure would be a shame if someone yakked in her prized roses. Or not._

I also took note of the fact that Mike's ridiculous raised Ford truck was parked in Lauren's driveway. I'd hoped that the message had finally sunk in and he'd decided not to come. Apparently, I wasn't quite that lucky.

I pushed my way into the front door, navigating a path through the hot throng of bodies that were undulating to some obnoxious rap song. My eyes scanned the crowd anxiously, and I didn't see Edward or Mike. I ditched my purse under a stack of jackets on the couch, and spotted Rosalie and Angela across the room. At the very least I could hang near them until I found Edward.

"Hey guys. Looks like the party is hopping. Where are the drinks?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

Rose handed me a Bud Light, with the cap still on. They were smart enough to keep their own stash, making it virtually impossible to get something slipped into their drinks.

"Thanks," I tipped the bottle neck towards her in thanks and twisted off the cap with a hiss.

"No problem. So where's your man meat?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Hopefully nowhere near. He's not mine anymore, thank God."

Angela giggled, knowing how unbearable Mike had become.

I was just taking my first sip when I felt a warm hand slide onto my lower back, and all I could think was _please don't let it be Mike. _

I turned and choked on my swallow of beer.

It was fucking Mike.

_Of course it is. Because nothing can ever just be sweet and easy. It always has to be motherfuckingcocksucking complicated._

I made sure my gaze was as hard and impassive as possible, and I looked him directly in the eyes.

"Mike, seeing as how we're no longer dating, I think it's inappropriate for you to keep touching me, don't you?"

He sneered and chuckled, his eyes looking lazy and half-opened, indicating he'd already had his fair share of the keg.

"Shhhh, baybeee. You know you din'nt mean all that schtuff. You 'n' me, we're gonn' be together, like, forrreeeevvver."

_Great. Drunk and delusional. What a happy combo._

He reached up and grabbed my left boob, and I smacked his hand away forcefully.

"Mike, I was being serious. Get the fuck off of me."

I pushed him away, and in that moment I saw Edward standing across the room by the makeshift bar, looking right at me, and the fuckery that was occuring. He didn't look happy, and he had a drink in each hand. I wondered how much of the scene he had witnessed. I hoped not much, but judging by the look on his face I was guessing he saw it all. I held up one finger, trying to let him know I just needed a minute. He nodded, and threw back both shots of something clear.

"Belly-button, you're my fave lady, you know dat? You say now thatchoo don' want this, but you'll be begging me to take you back by tomorrow, mark my words."

He was simply not getting the message, and I had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't going to take me seriously until I'd already moved away. I'd done my best to get my point across, and I couldn't help it if he was completely unwilling to listen. It wasn't going to get in the way of my plan, though. I was going after Edward regardless of what Mike's dumb ass thought.

He was just leaning in to try and kiss me when Rose reached up and open-hand smacked him upside the head.

"You go ahead and hold your breath waiting for that to happen, dumb shit. You don't get to fucking touch her anymore. Now, run along. Jessica and Lauren are congregating around the keg. Go have at them."

Angela and I stared at Rose, our mouths open and our eyes wide.

"What? He's a complete douchebag. I did you a favor."

I just stood there, stock still, but grinning at Rose.

"Yes, you did. Thank you!" I hugged her tightly, then turned and headed towards where Edward was standing, waiting for me.

He was no longer scowling, but instead was smiling widely, far more then usual. As I approached I responded with a smile of my own.

"Hey you," he said, grinning from ear to ear and swaying slightly.

"Hey you too," I responded, noticing that the bright green of his eyes seemed slightly sparkly, and his posture was more relaxed than it normally was.

"Wanna come out on the porch and sit with me?" he asked, gesturing towards the covered patio out the back door.

"Sure, but it's a little chilly, isn't it? I forgot my jacket at home."

He slipped his arms from his heavy hooded flannel and draped it over my shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked, noting that without his flannel he only had on a long sleeved thermal.

"I'll be alright," he answered with a smirk. "I'm pretty warm already."

I had to force myself not to swoon at the delicious clean-boy smell emanating from the warm fabric.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I replied, and followed him out the door.

We found a quiet spot to sit on the far edge of the porch, and I slid next to him easily, wanting so badly to just lean into him, but i stopped myself. He was leaning back on outstretched arms, an almost constant smile on his face.

"You seem properly liquored up. I don't think I've ever seen you drink before. What's the occasion?

"The end of one thing, and the beginning of another," he slurred slightly. His smile was lopsided and adorable, and one look from him erased all the bullshit the day had held.

"Yep. Graduation is creeping up quick," I offered, not sure what exactly he meant, and still unwilling to believe he might mean what I wanted.

"Yeah. Something like that. Lots of new beginnings on the horizon, I hope."

"You mean, like, school, right? Aren't you leaving for Dartmouth soon after graduation?"

"No, not just school…and, I'll be around for a couple extra weeks. You'll still be here, won't you?"

"Yep. I should be. I'm not sure exactly what day I'm leaving yet. We don't have much time left...before, you know, school is over...and we move…and stuff..." I let the words trail off, not sure how to begin.

Edward slid backwards, laying flat on his back on the porch, angling his body towards mine, but still not touching. I mimicked his movement, and we laid like that for a while, on the cold porch, side by side, looking up at the roof.

I cleared my throat and tilted my face towards him. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was soft, but that same smile still stayed on his lips.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yep."

"You're a great guy, did you know that?"

"Mmh. Thanks."

"No really. You're always so sweet to me, even when I think you have no reason to be. You're a good listener, and you make me smile. That means a lot. Thank you, just for being you."

"Mmm hmmm."

"I have something I want to tell you, and I think I just need to get it off my chest, otherwise I might explode. Are you listening?"

"Mmmm."

_Okay. Here goes__ nothing…_

"I...I like you, Edward. I like you a whole lot, and I have for a really long time. I'm a coward for not having said anything sooner, but I'm so scared, because we don't have much time left, with both of us going away to school soon, and long distance relationships never work, so I don't know if it's right for me to even say anything, not knowing what might happen, but i just needed to say it, so you'd know, and you can do whatever you like with the information. I had a whole thing I was gonna do where I was gonna try and corner you and do the whole '_I __like you so what are you gonna do about it?' _but that didn't seem like me, because it seemed too desperate, and I was afraid that maybe you'd say you don't feel the same, which is still a possibility, since you haven't really said anything…but I've been rambling now for so long, that I should probably just shut up and let you talk...so, I'm gonna shut up now...and let you…talk…"

Silence.

"So? Would you like to…respond…to what I just told you?"

More silence.

Then a soft snore.

"Edward?"

No response.

"Ed-ward?" I said his name in a sing-song voice.

Still no sound other than soft snores.

_Oh my fuck, please tell me I did not just pour my heart out to him, and he's _passed out.

"Edward? Hellooooo? _Edward!_" I nudged him with my elbow, and he grunted softly and his eyes popped open.

"Huh? What?" He looked around, seeming slightly disoriented, even though he couldn't have been out more than a few minutes.

"Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You said school will be over soon and stuff. Sorry, I think I drank more than I thought. Wait, did that make sense?"

I suppressed a giggle and helped him to his feet. "Let's get you home, okay? We can chat another time."

And chat we would. I was running out of time before he would be too far away for me to do anything. I couldn't let us go off to seperate colleges without at least getting the feelings off my chest. I didn't want to spend my college years haunted by green eyes that I could no longer look into. I was giving myself until graduation day to finally tell him, and when I did, I would make goddamn sure he wasn't snoring before the words left my mouth.

* * *

**Today's outtake has been brought to you by Letter's to Cleo's cover of **_**I Want You To Want Me**_**, and SnozzberryFaery. Show her the love or you'll get the Newt-juice!**


	3. The Wedding

**A/N: Deepest apologies for the long delay on this very special outtake from TFX! Please visit our profile where you can find pictures of many details from the wedding, like dresses, color scheme, the cake, their presents to each other, and many more.  
**  
**With Comic Con almost here (poor San Diego won't know what hit them) we all know you need some Nerdy gear for your trip. If you want everyone to know that "Nerds Do It Better" or you like it when people "Talk Nerdy To Me" and of course you just want the guys (or girls) to "Pants Off. Glasses On." then visit our store to get t-shirts, bags, pins and much more. http:/www . cafepress . com/NaughtySparkle**

**Reunion was nominated for the Twilight All Human Fanfiction Awards in the category of "****The Fanfiction with the Most Thought-out Plot". You can vote for all of the fabulous nominees until June 18****th**** here:**

**http:/twilightallhumanawards . webs . **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight…we just like to plan weddings for fictional characters.**

**

* * *

**

"Get the red ones, wear the white dress, and go knock his fucking socks off!" Alice said matter-of-factly as she shoved the skimpy red fabric in my direction.

I laughed as her words took me back to the dressing room in Miami—where she had given me very similar advice before the Forks ten year reunion—only instead of a white dress it had been a black one.

"I don't think most people refer to a wedding dress as 'the white dress', do they, Alice?"

"They do if they give up the opportunity to have the one and only Alice Brandon make it for them."

I knew that even though Alice was a perfect maid of honor, she was still a little sensitive that I hadn't let her make my wedding dress.

* * *

A few months back, when I'd accompanied Edward to New York to meet some potential donors, I'd wandered in and out of stores in the Garment District looking at different fabrics that might be used for our upcoming fall line. I had just hurriedly walked by the small boutique when I nearly fell backward from the dress in the window.

The moment my eyes fell on the dress I knew it was what I'd be wearing to my wedding. Alice and I had been poring over a million different wedding books and magazines, and she had sketched some of the most beautiful wedding gowns I had ever seen, but none of them were _just right_. This one was.

It wasn't flashy or overstated, but the white tea length dress with a deep V-neckline and ruched bodice was exactly what I had been envisioning. I walked into the tiny store and marveled at the superior craftsmanship of the garment. It was slightly yellowed from age, but nothing Alice couldn't take care of. I could tell from the delicate stitching that much of the dress had been made by hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I turned, startled to hear a voice behind me.

"Yes, it's gorgeous. Who's the designer?"

"My grandmother. This is her store, but I've been helping her with it. I found that dress in the back last week."

"Is it for sale?" I asked, worried that my hopes of the perfect dress were about to be dashed right there.

She looked me over again before walking to the mannequin and removing the dress. I followed her to the back of the store where there was a modest dressing room.

"I'll be right up front if you need anything," she said, smiling to me after hanging the dress in the room.

I quickly slipped my clothing off and said a silent prayer before stepping into the beautiful dress. Alice was the most talented seamstress I'd ever met, but the detail work of the dress coupled with its age meant it would likely only withstand a few alterations, at best.

The satin lining skimmed over my skin and I was still too scared to look in the mirror so I stuck my head out the door and asked for help zipping the dress.

"Wait," she instructed before turning me towards the three-way mirror. She placed a birdcage veil on my head that had a beautiful white feather attached to it, gently pressing the silver comb into my hair.

"Perfect," she smiled as she turned me forward.

It was perfect, just what I had envisioned. Before I had even realized it I was smiling and crying all at the same time. It wasn't just the dress, but in that moment it really hit me that soon I was going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I couldn't be happier.

"Alright, where's your phone, I'm sure there is someone that is going to kill you for not being with you when you found your wedding dress. Let me take a picture of you in it so you can show them before you buy it."

I fished my phone out of my purse and silently cursed Steve Jobs for not putting a flash on the iphone. I texted Alice with the photo and got her response not two seconds later.

_It's perfect!_

Which was quickly followed by with another text.

_After I take it up 2 inches & fix the yellowing, of course._

I laughed at my phone knowing that Alice must _really _love it if she wasn't telling me how awful it was or how mad she was at me.

* * *

"Okay, get these to wear with your dress," Alice said, pulling me back to the present before I could get too flustered remembering the rest of the New York trip…and all the naughty things we had done while we were there.

I took the demure bra and panty set from her hands and looked them over. They were white with a simple pointelle pattern, and were trimmed with delicate baby blue eyelet lace.

"My something blue?" I asked as I thought of how much Edward would love them.

"Yep, and go ahead and get the red ones too. You can wear them during the honeymoon since he seemed to like you in red, if I'm not mistaken. Didn't Charlie have to get a new table because Edward liked them so much?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked stricken with embarrassment.

"HA! I wasn't sure, but you just confirmed that Bella can heat a kitchen up." Alice laughed as she walked away to load me up with more lingerie for the honeymoon.

* * *

Before I even knew it we only had two weeks until the wedding, and I was still eerily calm. Everyone had been telling me that I would surely have a bridezilla moment, but I wasn't really stressed out about much. Planning a wedding wasn't much different than preparing for one of our fashion shows, other than all the food, since most of the models never ate anything we put out.

Out of everything, the easiest part had been our decision to have the wedding in Forks, since that was where we felt anchored and where our relationship really began. However, after exhausting every option, we had to face facts that there wasn't a venue big enough to hold all of our guests. Between all of our friends and business associates it had turned out to be a very long guest list.

After one particularly frustrating search Esme suggested we have it in their backyard. Of course, _backyard_ would be an understatement, since it was really a large amount of land, not to mention her exquisite garden. I remembered how after making love the night he proposed to me in Venice Edward had leaned in to smell the gardenia in my hair and quietly told me that from the first day he had met me he thought I smelled like the gardenias from his backyard.

I knew after Esme had suggested it that it would be the perfect place for our wedding.

"Are you _sure _you don't want me to cancel my business trip?" Edward asked from behind me, as he slid his long skilled fingers over my ribs and captured me against him.

"Well, when you ask like_ that," _I teased shimmying my ass against him since he wasn't playing fair.

I turned around to face him and felt my chest clench slightly knowing I wouldn't be seeing him for nearly ten days. "No, really, I'm fine. I'm going to drive up to Forks tomorrow so I can finish all the last minute details."

"I know, Bella, but I don't want you to feel like you have to do everything on your own."

"Are you kidding? Between all of your checklists and spreadsheets I think you might have done more than me."

"There is something else I'm good at when it comes to spreading and sheets...would you care for a demonstration?"

"How long before you have to leave for the airport?"

"Thirty minutes," Edward said as his eyes darkened and he pulled me closer to him.

"Well then, you have my undivided attention Mr. Cullen."

* * *

"Wake up Tay-bella."

_Fuck! She is never going to let the table action go!_

"I thought it was like a written law that you have to be nice to a bride on her wedding day," I grumbled into the pillow I was smashing against my face.

"I'm going to be so damn sweet to you today that your teeth are going to rot out before you walk down the aisle. Now get your ass out of bed!"

Alice handed me a cup of coffee and a warm plate of pancakes with fresh fruit.

"What time did you get here?" I asked between sips of the heavenly caffeine.

"I was up at six this morning waiting for the party rental people to show up. By the time I left at seven they were halfway through setting up the tent. Esme was making everyone pancakes and insisted I bring you some too."

"Was Edward up before you left?"

"Are you kidding? He was up before me and was already making sure everything was running on schedule. He's been pretty tightly wound since he got here Tuesday."

_He's not the only one. _

"Well, we haven't really had very much alone time since he got to Forks."

"Oh...ohhhhhhhh," Alice's eyes widened as she understood that I was really saying Edward and I were horny as hell. "I thought he'd been coming over every night?"

"He has been, but I swear it's like Charlie drank a case of Red Bull just so he could stay awake longer than us. It'd be a little awkward to pull Edward up the stairs while Charlie sat downstairs watching a baseball game."

"Bella it's been like two weeks! Aren't you dying?"

"Yes! It was so bad last night I nearly dry humped Edward on the hood of his car before he left. A few minutes later he texted me and told me to go up to my room. He tried for nearly twenty minutes to climb the tree outside my room to get in, before we just gave up and said goodnight."

"It's a good thing it's your wedding day and y'all are guaranteed sex tonight or Edward might be _blue_ by tomorrow."

"I love how you just reduced my wedding day down to 'guaranteed sex', Alice. No matter the occasion I can always count on you to perv it up."

"Come on! Let's have a mimosa before Rosalie, Angela, and your mom get here."

The rest of the morning was a blur of makeup, hair, and tears—mostly all Rosalie's tears, since she was nine weeks pregnant and kept getting misty-eyed because she was so happy Edward and I had finally 'pulled our heads out of our asses for good.'

My mom had busied herself by helping Alice with any last minute alterations on the gorgeous bridesmaid dresses she'd made. I could tell she was a little uncomfortable being back in what was once her and Charlie's home in Forks, but like she had told me on the phone last week her therapist thought it would be good for her to come back here so she could release some of the guilt she was still carrying and move on. Renee and I still had quite a ways to go, but since our first real talk over a year ago we'd slowly been re-building our relationship.

"You look beautiful," my mom said from behind me as our make-up artist Leo put the finishing touches on my face. "Edward is a very lucky man, but I'm sure he already knows that."

"No, we're both lucky."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Alright, let's make sure there are no tears you two," Leo scolded us with a wagging finger. "Alice has threatened to pull out all my pubes with tweezers if your makeup isn't perfect."

"Sorry, Leo." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Watch it, Bella, you know how possessive Leo's man can be," Alice said as she brought the rest of my wedding party in for inspection.

"You all look so amazing," I said, feeling the emotions threaten to bubble to the surface.

"For once, I will actually have a bridesmaid dress I really can wear again." Angela smiled at me as she skimmed her hands over the black satin a-line dress. "I love the green sashes on them, too."

"She picked that color because it reminded her of Edward's eyes," Alice cooed dramatically as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Bet your sweet itty bitty ass I did."

"Then to Edward's eyes," Rosalie lifted her glass in a toast. "To Edward's eyes!" We all joined in laughing.

"Jasper just texted me and is going to make sure that Edward stays in his room so we can go on over there and check over everything before you're in your dress," Alice said, as she put her champagne glass down and stowed her phone in her tiny clutch purse.

We gathered everything and all headed over to Esme and Carlisle's house. As soon as we turned off the road and onto their long driveway the tears threatened to return again. There were large white rectangular paper lanterns that lined both side of the drive, and the large wraparound porch had swags of gardenia, hydrangea and green spider mums hanging from the rails.

"It's so beautiful," I said in awe as I stepped out of the car. I had been planning this now for nearly seven months, but actually seeing it was totally different.

"Oh God, if you're this happy about the front you are going to be a blubbering mess by the time you see the rest of it," Alice said she ushered me to the back of the house. "You guys go ahead and get all of our stuff inside while I go help Bella look everything over."

I followed Alice around the back and saw the rental company still putting out rows of white chairs. As soon as one of the guys saw her his eyes went wide and I swear he looked frightened. "We're almost done here," he sputtered as he quickly finished up the last few rows of chairs that were facing the beautifully decorated back porch.

"Thank you, everything looks beautiful." I smiled at them and turned my attention to Alice. "What did you say or do to make a two hundred pound man so scared of you?"

"Just my job as your Maid of Honor, that's all."

The florist had already started putting flowers on the chairs along the aisle that led up to four wide steps of the porch. Our Unity Candle had been placed off to the side and two large arrangements of more gardenias, hydrangea and spider mums flanked our makeshift altar.

"Well you have done your job amazingly! Everything is perfect…so much better than I could have imagined." I grabbed Alice in a tight hug hoping she knew that I was referring to more than just the wedding, but her friendship and guidance that helped me get where I was today.

I turned and walked deeper into the yard where the massive white tent was set up. We had the tent up for the reception, but had also decided to use it as a backup plan in the event of rain – this was Forks after all. Walking through the opening was like walking into another world. The ceiling was strung with chains of beautiful robin's egg blue and white paper lanterns, connected by glass prisms. The dance floor had already been laid and the photo booth we'd rented was set up in the corner. I walked over to look at it, remembering the laughs Edward and I had when we'd decided to have one at our wedding. Now, I wasn't laughing as much as I was wishing he'd meet me in there. _Now!_

"Alright missy, enough lewd thoughts about what you can do in that photo booth tonight."

"I'll be wearing a dress, so you never know," I teased.

"You keep talking like that and I'll have to dye it black."

I glanced next to the photo booth and saw the old typewriter Edward and I had decided to use, instead of a traditional guest book. I checked to make sure there were plenty of note cards next to it before looking around the room one more time.

"It really is amazing, Bella. You did such a fantastic job."

"Not just me, Edward too."

We walked back to the house and Alice insisted on going in before me to make sure Edward wouldn't see me. After we were safely tucked in the guest room with the rest of the girls I gave the wedding present I had gotten Edward to Alice so she could deliver it.

I opened the small white box and looked the sterling Star Wars cufflinks over, as I read the card that I'd included, making sure it said exactly what I meant.

_Edward, _

_I want you to know that I adore everything about you, the nerdy parts just as much as the sexy ones. I hope you will wear these today, and in the future, and every time you look at them know that each part of you is loved and cherished. _

_Thank you for making me happier than I ever knew possible._

_Love, _

_Bella _

"Alice, would you take this to Edward and make sure they are doing okay?"

"I can make sure one of them in particular is doing very okay," Alice said as she alternated between a humping motion and an ass-smacking one.

"You drop that present off and get back here in five minutes, or I will become the Bridezilla to end all Bridezillas."

"Five minutes is enough time, I'm good at what I do."

"You know what I meant you pervy pipsqueak."

Rosalie and Angela insisted I eat a little something while Alice was gone. I gave in, even though the butterflies in my stomach were a little daunting. I knew I'd easily had three mimosas today and also knew I should eat before I got in my dress..

Exactly four minutes and fifty-eight seconds later Alice sauntered back into the room. Before I could even open my mouth she burst into laughter, "I was standing outside for the past two minutes, I just wanted to fuck with you."

"How are they holding up over there?"

"Everything is great. They all look amazing. Edward wanted me to give you this." Alice handed me a small blue bag with silver tissue paper coming out of the top. "Before you open it, just promise me you aren't going to cry, your makeup looks perfect. This is Edward grand-gesture-is-my-middle-name Cullen so there's no telling what's in that bag."

"I promise."

I pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and found the square velvet box waiting at the bottom. I looked for a card but didn't see one so I lifted the box out and opened it. There, against the black satin, was a silver heart necklace. I picked it up to examine it and then realized what it really was. The heart was made from mine and Edward's thumb prints he'd taken two months ago under the guise of needing them for life insurance policies. I ran my fingers over the metal and could feel the swirls and grooves of our fingerprints. As I traced the edge of the heart from side to side the pattern began to feel the same…like it was from the same person.

I turned the heart over and saw the inscription he'd had engraved.

_You hold my heart in your hand._

I swallowed back the tears and turn around to find the rest of the girls standing behind me looking at the beautiful gift over my shoulder.

"Hey, you said no tears," I chastised the three of them as their eyes all glistened with the threat of tears.

"We are all just so happy for the two of you," Rosalie sighed, pulling me into a big hug.

"Thank you. Is it five-thirty yet? I'm ready to get married."

"Almost, we need to get you dressed first."

Alice went and retrieved the photographer so he could shoot us finishing getting ready and get as many other shots as we could do without Edward and I together. When planning everything we had been adamant about it not being one of those weddings where the bride and groom are taking pictures for an hour after the ceremony.

Everyone was still ooh-ing and ah-ing over my dress when Charlie walked in. He stood by the door for a moment before walking in.

"We're going to check on the guys, make sure their boutonnieres are on and everything. You guys head on out to the tent when you're ready, we'll make sure we keep Edward inside until you are out of sight."

I thanked Alice and she gave me a wink before closing the door behind her. Alice and Charlie got along very well and she knew that he was a man of few words, but the words he used spoke volumes. I appreciated her knowing he'd need to be alone to say whatever it was he needed to say to me.

"Bells, you are so beautiful. You always have been," Charlie said quietly as he crossed the room over to me. "I want you to know that I am proud of you for everything you have done in your life, but what I am most proud of is the way you followed your heart."

"Thanks, Dad." I said biting my lip.

"I know how much you love Edward, and how much he loves and adores you. It's hard for a father to see his little girl go, but I couldn't have picked a better man to give you away to at the end of that aisle."

I hugged him tightly and we both knew we didn't need to say anything else.

"You guys about ready?" Alice asked as she knocked on the door.

"Absolutely."

We made our way outside so I could hide away in the tent before guests started to arrive. I knew I could have walked around the house and up the aisle, but I had it in my head that the first time Edward would see me on our wedding day was at the other end of the aisle on my way to him.

Once we were all hidden away from the arriving guests time seemed to nearly stand still. I was so anxious to see Edward that I tried to busy myself checking the table settings and making sure the DJ had everything he needed.

"Okay, Bella, it's time." Alice led me over to the rest of the wedding party as they prepared for the wedding procession.

"You know, nothing is set in stone yet. If you want to I can get you out of here on my bike. I'll even let you ride on the handlebars," Owen said smoothly as he flipped the ring pillow up in the air and caught it.

"That's a very tempting offer, Owen, but I'm going to have to take a rain check." I bent down and kissed his cheek and watched his face turn so red I thought it might burn his skin.

I stepped to the side as they opened the tent and one by one my friends walked up the aisle. After the flower girls made their way out and the tent was closed again, Charlie and I waited for our cue.

As soon as the string quartet played the first notes of Wagner's Bridal Chorus my stomach felt like there were a million butterflies swarming around. The very same thing that caused me so much fear and angst just two years ago now had me exhilarated and excited.

"I love you, Bells," Charlie whispered right before light filtered through the opening and the wedding guests stood to their feet.

My eyes went instantly up the aisle and to the steps in front of me. There, looking just as handsome and slightly boyish as he ever had, stood my future.

* * *

**EPOV**

The moment I saw her walking down the aisle my eyes began to water. I had to hold my feet against the floor to keep from running down and grabbing her out of Charlie's arm.

To say she was beautiful was not enough, there were no words that could have described the way Bella looked in her wedding dress. A smile broke out across her face when her eyes met mine and the pure happiness I saw overwhelmed me. My throat was so thick with emotion, I was afraid that when the time came I wouldn't be able to say my vows.

Her dress sat on the edges of her shoulders, accentuating her lovely neck. I was grateful she had chosen a small veil on that only covered part of her face. Bella's lips were the same color red they had been at the night of the reunion, and her hair was similar too, in long waves around her exquisite face. I only momentarily registered the rest of her dress that ended just below her knees and her beautiful shapely legs, before my eyes demanded to be on her face again.

I waited till she was nearly to the steps before I walked down to meet her, as we had practiced the night before. I was staring so intently at Bella that I missed Pastor Weber asking, '_Who gives this woman in holy matrimony?_' until I heard Charlie's voice waver as he replied, "Her mother and I do."

Charlie placed Bella's hand in mine and I shook his hand before pulling her next to me and walking her up the stairs. Her bouquet had gardenias in it which intensified Bella's natural scent even more. Unable to control myself I leaned over and chastely kissed her shoulder and inhaled as we made it to the top step.

The pastor welcomed the guests and said wonderful things about marriage and love, but I was unable to pay attention to a single thing he said with Bella standing next to me. When she turned to hand her flowers to Alice I must have looked completely lost because she mouthed the word 'vows' to me as she took both my hands in hers.

This…this I was ready for. Bella and I had decided to write our own vows together, and I had been counting down the days until I professed everything I felt for her in the company of our friends and family.

"I, Isabella Swan, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love." Bella's hands shook in mine and I squeezed them softly and smiled to her. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God, and all those in attendance, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

"I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

I heard sniffling and looked behind Bella assuming one of her bridesmaids was crying. All three women had glistening eyes, but none of them were crying. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Emmett's face red from tears as he tried to sniff away his runny nose.

I turned back to Bella, both of us fighting the urge to laugh at the hulking behemoth crying more than any of the ladies. Pastor Weber asked me to recite my vows to Bella and immediately the intensity of the moment returned.

I took a deep breath before beginning, and rubbed soft circles on her palms with my thumbs as I spoke, looking into her breathtaking chocolate eyes.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I give to you in the presence of God, and all those in attendance, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

"I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Pastor Weber smiled at both of us before he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you Edward, take Bella to be your wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I said with a shaky breath as Bella bit her lip trying to hold back her own tears.

"And do you Bella, take Edward to be your husband? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The wedding rings were placed on his bible as he spoke of the symbolism of the perfect never-ending circles, representing our love for one another.

He handed my ring to Bella and I lifted my left hand to her. She slid the ring on my finger as she spoke.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my husband."

My chest tightened with her last words, 'honored to call you my husband' it was the culmination of all my dreams.

I raised Bella's delicate finger up and locked my eyes with hers as I placed the ring on her finger.

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am _honored_ to call you my wife."

I kissed her now ringed finger, as I whispered I love you against her skin. The music played and we stepped to the side to light the unity candle. Taking the candles that both of our mothers had lit before the wedding had begun, we lit our own candle in honor of our new life together.

After a prayer, Pastor Webber said the words I had been dying to hear since Bella first walked down the aisle.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride."

I wove my fingers in Bella's hair and quickly closed the small space between us. My lips softly molded to hers and I felt her caress my face with her thumb. It took us both a massive amount of restraint to end the kiss, but when we pulled back we both had the silliest grins on our faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my sincere honor and privilege to introduce to you for the very first time, _Mr. & Mrs._ Edward Cullen."

All of our guests were on their feet applauding as we made our way down the aisle and into the tent. Bella didn't even stop walking once we were inside, instead she pulled me over to where the photo booth had been set up.

Ever since our first goodbye after the reunion I hadn't been able to look at a photo booth without my pants growing uncomfortable. That, coupled with the fact that Bella and I hadn't really had any time alone in the past two weeks, and I was read to cancel the reception and go straight to our hotel.

She pulled the red curtain closed around us and pushed me down on the seat as she sat on my lap.

"I want to have a picture of this moment so I can have it with me all the time. I don't think I could ever be happier." She kissed my cheek as the first flash went off. By the second flash she was grinding her ass against me, causing me whimper into her hair. The last two pictures were of Bella and I making out like teenagers.

"Alright you two, no hanky panky in there," Alice sang as she ripped back the curtain on Bella and I mid-grope.

We joined the rest of our wedding party and finished up pictures as quickly as we could because we all wanted to join the festivities.

My heart swelled with love and pride when they announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen as we took the floor for our first dance as a married couple to the song that started it all. Bella's hands laced around my neck and I encircled her waist, pulling her flush against my body.

"I know _Kiss Me_ is sort of a cliché wedding song, but I am so glad we decided to make it our first song. I had wanted to dance to it with you back in high school and here we are all this time later," Bella said as she rested her head against my chest.

The rest of the reception seemed to pass by in a blur. We ate dinner, kissed when bells were rung, smiled and thanked everyone for coming, and handed out the CD's we'd made as favors. When we cut the cake neither of us smashed any in the other's face, however I did surprise her when I licked the frosting off her fingers as she had fed me a bite.

Soon an announcement was made for all the guests to line up at the steps and down the front yard while Bella and I slipped back into the house to make sure we had everything we needed for the night. I had been able to rent the same exact cabin from the night of our do-over date last Thanksgiving, and we'd be staying there overnight and flying out to Hawaii in the morning.

Charlie came in from the front door. "I think they are ready for you out there."

"Thanks, Dad, for everything."

"No, thank you." Charlie kissed the top of Bella's head and then turned to me and shook my hand. He slipped back out the front door and Bella grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready, Mr. Cullen?"

"Indeed I am, Mrs. Cullen."

The door opened and the night was lit with a warm dancing glow as everyone held sparklers in their hands. I grasped Bella's elbow, guiding her down the steps. As we made it to the ground she looked further down the drive and saw our getaway car.

Bella's red truck sat with metal cans and paper flowers tied to the bumper, and 'Just Married' written across the back window.

"I love it," she exclaimed and she took off towards the truck, pulling me along behind her.

Alice and Jasper came up behind us with a picnic basket and placed it in the bed of the truck.

"We packed you up some of the food, you know in case you guys need some energy later on." Alice elbowed my ribs laughing.

"Emmett and I already took all of your bags over there so you guys don't have to come back here in the morning. It's probably a good thing anyway, if you are here in the morning you know Mom will be cooking and you'll end up missing your flight to Hawaii. Just give us a call when you make it there so we know you're alright." Jasper slapped my back in a half hug, before turning to give Bella a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "See you, Sis."

I helped Bella into the truck and quickly climbed in the driver's side. She leaned out the window to wave goodbye to our guests as we drove down towards the road. Once our wheels hit asphalt Bella turned forward in her seat and slid across the bench and against my shoulder.

"That was amazing," she sighed looking up at me. She pulled out the comb from her head that had held her veil earlier that evening. I stroked her hair as we drove as fast as her truck, even fully restored, would allow.

"Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet today, Bella."

"How did I get so lucky?" Bella asked as she rolled and unrolled my tie around her finger. "Hey, Edward, do you notice something?"

I looked around the truck hoping I hadn't forgotten anything. I had been so organized and had triple checked everything. I couldn't imagine what I had overlooked. I gave her a questioning look.

"We are finally alone for the first time in two weeks," she nearly purred as she kissed my neck.

_Oh, hello, El Capitan. I know you've been shivering your own timber this past two weeks, but you need to calm down a little, at least until we're in a room._

"I thought I was going to break my neck trying to climb up the tree last night to see you. I've missed you so much." I traced the column of her neck down to the edges of her dress.

We pulled into the entrance of the hotel and I drove down the small gravel path to our cabin. The guys and I had driven over here earlier today to check in and make sure everything was right. I knew as soon as Bella and I left the reception I'd want to be alone with her from that point on.

I grabbed the picnic basket from the back of the truck and opened Bella's door, helping her down. We walked hand and hand up to the small porch and I fished out the room key.

"Don't you even _think_ about walking in that room," I scolded as I placed my arms behind her back and knees, easily lifting her body.

"Edward," she laughed loudly as I walked us over the threshold.

I sat her gently down on the modest couch in the living room and then kissed her hand before stepping back.

"You aren't taking me straight to the bedroom?"

"I didn't know if you needed to change…" I felt slightly embarrassed. I had wanted to make sure that everything about tonight was perfect. As many times as Bella and I had been together, this was our first and only wedding night and I didn't want her to think all I wanted was crazy hot sex.

_But that is what you want. Though, your pansy-ass will probably want to cuddle when you're done._

"Why don't you go put the food away and come to the bedroom when you're done?" Bella kissed my lips softly before walking into the adjoining room.

I hurriedly placed the fruit and cake Alice and Jasper had packed for us and found a small bucket to ice the bottle of champagne. I unknotted my tie and removed it, along with my jacket. I started to take off my cufflinks and smiled when I touched them. I pulled the silver Storm Troopers heads out of the cuff. Bella could not have gotten me a more perfect wedding present. I loved that she truly liked everything about me, even the geeky parts that I used to make me self-conscious.

I made my way into the bedroom and found Bella still in her wedding dress standing by the door waiting for me.

"I need some help with the zipper," she said quietly, turning her back to me and moving her silky brown her to the side. Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled as she waited.

My hands reached out and ghosted over her creamy skin, moving from the nape of her neck down to her shoulders. I leaned down and gently kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear as my hands blindly found the zipper. I sucked at her flesh as I slowly finished unzipping her dress.

I didn't remove her clothing, wanting to relish the sight of her in white for just a few minutes longer. I moved my mouth lower to her neck, nipping and sucking along the way, then working my lips to her shoulders. Bella tugged at my arm, requesting for me to move in front of her. I trailed my mouth along her chest, moving my body to stand where she had indicated.

She unbuttoned my shirt while I lavished the same attention to her chest and shoulders as I had to her back. She seemed to have no desire to keep me in my clothing, and quickly discarded my shirt on the floor.

My mouth moved lower and kissed the swells of her breasts that were showing as her dress slipped further off her shoulders. Her hands deftly removed my belt and unbuttoned my pants and I felt my dick harden even more at her speed. My lips were greedy and demanding against Bella's as she pushed the fabric down my hips and I stepped out of them, leaving me in nothing but my boxer briefs.

I left the distance between us so I could remove her dress. Bella's mouth was open slightly as her eyes raked over my body. I grasped the top of each sleeve and carefully helped her out of the exquisite dress. I was mindful of the delicacy of the fabric and laid it on the chair behind me thinking that one day Bella and I may have a daughter who would want to wear her mother's wedding dress.

I turned back to Bella and finally allowed myself to see what she had been wearing under that dress. I moaned softly as I took in her full breasts modestly covered in thin cotton material; the edge of the bra was baby blue ruffled lace. I could see her dusty pink nipples through the fabric and my mouth watered slightly at the thought of licking them.

My eyes moved lower, over the smooth feminine slope of her stomach and settled on the matching set of underwear she wore. They sat low and my eyes were mesmerized by the curve of her hips. Almost as if without my knowledge my fingers skimmed over the soft skin as I continued to shamelessly stare at her beautiful body.

The fabric of her panties was so delicate I was able to see how aroused she was. I moved my hands higher, tracing her sides until I was at her breasts and lightly flattened my palms over her bra, relishing the sensation of her nipples hardening even more at my touch. My fingers replaced my palms and I pinched and rolled the taut skin.

Bella groaned from my movements and my mouth was on hers instantly, trying to absorb every sound she made. She sucked and softly bit my bottom lip. This time I was groaning into her mouth. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and I was met with Bella's delicious, familiar taste.

She wrapped one leg around my waist, trying to press her body as close to mine as she could, and I moved my hands over her underwear to grab her soft ass, lifting her up as she circled her other leg around my waist. I moved her back against the wall, allowing me to free one of my hands to continue exploring Bella's body.

Her fingernails scraped my scalp gently as she knotted her fingers in my hair. We were quickly reaching a frenzied pace of grinding and kissing. Bella loosened her hold around my waist slightly to allow her to slide down a little.

As soon as I felt the warm wet fabric pressing against my still clothed cock I was completely undone. Bella writhed against me as I pulled one of her breasts free from the flimsy cotton and sucked the tight skin into my mouth.

"Ugh, Edward…yes!"

I loved when Bella was vocal; I lived for it, and wanted her to keep going. "You like that?" I asked gently grazing my teeth over her nipples.

She moaned her approval and I moved to her other breast licking and sucking. She ground into me even harder and I felt the head of my dick surrounded in the wet fabric. I hissed at the sensation and pressed harder against her body.

"Please, Edward, I need you."

"I will need you _every_ day of my life," I whispered as I moved us over to the bed.

I set Bella down at the edge and unclasped her bra, letting it fall down her shoulders. I cupped both of her breasts in my hands, enjoying the smooth skin against mine.

She leaned back and started moving her panties off her hips. I stepped back, watching the last of her clothing being discarded to the floor. Her toned, supple legs pushed her body back onto bed and she laid against the pillows, completely bare and waiting for me.

I slipped out of my underwear and crawled onto the bed, stopping first at Bella's feet. I slowly kissed my way up her body until I ended at her full, luscious lips and our mouths molded together as I pressed my body into hers.

She reached a hand between us and wrapped her fingers tightly around my aching cock. She pumped me slowly in her hand as she slid the head against her warm, slick skin. She gripped me tighter with each pass and I moaned into her hair.

Bella pulled her hand away from me and moved it back to my ass, urging me closer. I pushed into her , kissing her softly. We both groaned, the sensations even more intensified from our two weeks apart.

I moved slowly at first, relishing the warmth surrounding me, and Bella began lifting her hips to push me deeper with each thrust.

"More," she whimpered, as I pulled out completely before sliding back in.

Grabbing her leg, I rested it on my shoulder so I could press even deeper. We both cursed quietly at the new position and our rhythm began to speed up. Her nails scraped against my back as I slammed into her faster and harder with each thrust.

I felt the warmth beginning to spread from my stomach and could feel my orgasm about to take over.

"I love you," I said between grunts, "so fucking much."

As my words left my lips Bella tightened around me, pulling me along with her as we both came. The other's name fell from our lips as we slowed our pace until we lay completely still.

I rolled us onto our sides and wrapped my arm around her, I stroking her damp hair. Our breathing was still ragged and the sound seemed to fill the silent room. Bella traced my tattoo, as she often did in our intimate moments.

"I love your tattoo so much," she said in a sleepy voice. "It's like our story right here on your arm. The anchor for home, because we've always been each other's home. The sparrow and the star, because we both had the freedom to search for our true love and that path lead us right back to one another."

"I know, even if only subconsciously, I was thinking of you when I got it. From the first moment I had met you I felt like I was home and I knew deep in my heart you were the only one for me."

Bella sighed happily and I knew she would be asleep momentarily.

"Good night, Mrs. Cullen." I whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek softly.

I tried to stay awake, watching Bella sleep for as long as I could. I didn't want the day to end, so I fought to keep my eyes open. When sleep finally won out, I took comfort in the fact that I would be able to wake up to Bella in my arms everyday for the rest of my life.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is brought to you by Six Pence the Richer's **_**Kiss Me, **_**and TFX who spent a ridiculous amount of time planning the wedding because she really wasn't ready to say goodbye to GeekWard yet.**

**Remember to add us to your Author Alerts if you would like to be notified once we start our new projects. Thank you all for reading this story and taking this journey with us.**

**By Geekward, it's been fun and we'll miss you! ;)**


End file.
